moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Roary and Tyra's Summer Holiday!
Roary and Tyra's Summer Holiday! is a two-part story that was published in Issue 32 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Tyra Fangs *Roary Scrawl *Ruby Scribblez (name mention) *Tiki Story Part One "I can't wait!" said Tyra Fangs. She was sitting opposite her boyfriend, Roary Scrawl, in his office at the Daily Growl, leafing through a holiday brochure. "I've always wanted to go to Lush Lagoon!" she added. "Well now's your chance," said Roary, who was writing a list of jobs for Ruby Scribblez while he was away. "Two roarsome weeks!" "And nothing to do but soak up the sun while you're fishing," sighed Tyra. "Fangtastic!" "That reminds me, " said Roary, looking up from his notes, "I need to find some sunglasses. Not easy when you've got as many peppers as me!" "You can go shopping on Sludge Street while I pop into the salon," Tyra suggested. "Then it's off to The Port to catch the ship to Lush Lagoon!" Tyra left Roary shopping for shades and headed to Ooh La Lane for a haircut ans a spray tan. "After all," she told the staff at Tyra's Salon, "it's not a good idea to sit in the sun all day, even if you are on holiday!" She lay back in the salon chair and enjoyed the snipping and spraying and fussing. before long, she was fast asleep. "Rollicking roarberries!" shrieked Roary as he entered the salon wearing all five of his new pairs of sunglasses. "What happened?" Tyra woke with a jump and yelped as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She was bright orange from head to toe! "Oh no!" she cried. "I must've fallen asleep and left the tanning spray on for too long! I look like a furry goldfish!" "It's not that bad," Roary fibbed. "Anyway, there's nothing we can do now. We've got a ship to catch!" The journey to Lush Lagoon was not a happy one. Tyra spent the whole trip locked in her cabin, hiding her orange face from the other passengers, while Roary read up on the best bait to use for tropical fish. When the ship dropped anchor, every monster raced onto the beach. Everyone except Tyra, that is, who stayed aboard until the ship was completely empty. "You can't hide the whole time," said Roary as they checked into their hotel. "Watch me!" snapped Tyra from behind a large palm tree in the lobby. At breakfast, Tyra was still moaning. "I've got an image to maintain," she argued when Roary suggested going to the beach. "I can't let people see me like this. They'll think my glam's gone!" "Don't be daft," said Roary. "Anyway, it's not as bad as it was," he fibbed. "Less orange, more sort of... tangerine." Part Two Fortunately for Roary, the beach was lovely and quiet. There was nobody to giggle at Tyra's day-glo tan and soon she was dozing in the shade while Roary cast his line into the lagoon. There wasn't a bite, though, and soon he dropped off too. When he woke up, the sun was in his eyes. Hey! Someone's stolen my shades!" Roary howled. "Weird," Tyra frowned. "Weird is right," agreed Roary. "Lush Lagoon has a thief on the loose." But who would steal your sunglasses?" asked Tyra. "I don't know," said Roary. "I'll keep my eyes peeled for the thief while you carry on sunbathing." But the sun was hotter than ever, and the lapping of the Lagoon's water soon sent Roary back to sleep. When he woke up there was no sign of any thief. In fact, there was no sign of anybody else at all... Tyra was gone! Roary searched the beach but there was no trace of Tyra. "I'll never find her," he sighed. Just then, something bounced off Roary's head and landed at his feet. "Well I'll be pickled! It's a pair of my sunglasses!" he said. He peered into the sky to see Tiki flying overhead. "Pilfering Toucans!" Roary exclaimed. "Those pesky pirates will pinch anything they can get their beaks on! Especially shiny things like my glasses!" Roary followed Tiki in to the jungle, watching the bird closely until he joined the rest of his flock. Roary shinned up a palm tree to talk a look, as quickly and as quietly as he managed. "Aha!" said Roary triumphantly, peering through the palm leaves. Tiki was sitting on a hammock made of coconut hair, right next to a big pile of stolen sunglasses! And there, in the very next hammock, was Tyra, still fast asleep and shining in the sun like a golden statue. "Tyra's super shiny with all that fake tan," Roary mused."The toucan's must've mistaken her for treasure! Silly birds." He gathered up his shades, then clambered over to Tyra's hammock to gently shake her awake. "Remind me never to fall asleep on the beach again," laughed Tyra as he tucked into a dinner of fresh fish head stew, cooked with Roary's catch! "Goodness knows how they carried me there. I'm just glad you managed to find me!" "Well," said Roary with a three-eyed wink. "You know what they say... toucan play at that game!" What an exciting holiday! But I can't wait to get back to work where it's nice and quiet! Category:Stories